From My Heart
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: Naruto pairing poems. Poems so far have [KibaHina, SakuSasu, GaaHina, SasuHina, HinaNaru]. Please Read and Review. Flames are okay! Thank you!
1. Ever Since and Until Then KibaxHinata

From My Heart

(Poems of Naruto pairings)

Poem 1: Until Then and Ever Since (KibaxHinata)

_I wish you would look at me  
__So I can be all those things I want to be  
__Until then, I will be your distant protector  
__Until then, I will be your distant savior  
__Until then, I will wait to be only yours  
__I want to be them close to you, but you look to the sun_

_I want to say the impossible  
__Honestly from the very bottom of my soul  
__Ever since I saw your fingers twiddle  
__Ever since I saw your strong, yet fragile, smile  
__Ever since I saw how hard you worked  
__I wanted say words too impossible to describe_

_If you would take a turn to the moon instead of the sun,  
__You would see me  
A boy with a dog  
A boy who wants to say the impossible_  
_A boy… who needs to say, "I love you."_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to do a bunch of random poems while listening to Yuki no Hana by Mika Nakashima. Her songs really put me in the mood to write poems. Oh, mostly, for the poems, I try to put myself as the person. Not saying they're going to be EXACTLY in character in the poems (because not all of these pairings are cannon -points to current poem-) Yeah, my poetic side is coming. -grins- I hope you all enjoy it!

Yuki no Hana is a beautiful song, listen to it,

Sammy

**P.S: I would like to thank all the great people out there who created their own Naruto Pairing poems. I've only read a few of them, but they inspired me to do these poems. It was such a cute idea that I wanted to do it to. So, thank you, everyone who does Naruto poems for inspiring me--even if I haven't read all of them. Thank you.**


	2. In The Rain SakuraxSasuke

Poem 2: In the Rain (SakuraxSasuke)

_If I could catch a single raindrop in my shattered heart_  
_Maybe I wouldn't have to act  
__There's so much sadness in the rain  
__So why do you have to stand out there?  
__I want be with you  
__I want to hold you  
__I want you to see me for me_

_I'm not the girl you see hugging you  
__I'm not the girl you see getting angry  
__Look deeper and see  
__The girl who wants to be loved  
__The girl who is torn between  
__I want to be noticed  
__I want to find the **real** me_

_When I do find her  
__The me that was happy  
__The me that didn't need hugs and love  
__Then maybe, I can stand out there in the rain with you  
__So I'm no longer a burden  
__And maybe, we can hold hands  
__In the pouring rain_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: AUGH. I HATE SAKURA. But I support the SakuraxSasuke because I hate the both of them. Teehee! No, just kidding. Ever since I wrote Promises Made in a Stupor, I hated Sakura more and felt a little for Sasuke. So, I don't hate Sasuke. I just dislike him to a great extent. And I did this poem because I know there are a LOT of SakuSasu likers out there (you likers out there are not my enemy... yet. XD Just kidding!). What did I mean by her being torn? I have no idea. Maybe being a great kuniochi or being the one for Sasuke. Something like that. Oh, and a clue, whenever I write the poems, the name that comes first (ex. SasukexHinata, HinataxNaruto, etc.) is the poet of this poem. So, yes, there can be switching because everyone has their own side to the story.

Feeling Fruits Basket,

Sammy


	3. I Hate GaaraxHinata

Poem 3: I hate… (GaaraxHinata)

_I'm locked away_  
_Don't open my heart  
__Get away  
__I'll kill you_

'_So, you're weak too?'  
__No lies in that.  
__Why doesn't she lie?  
__She'd lie if I told her to.  
__I hate her._

_I hate the way she smiles  
__I hate the way she twiddles her stupid fingers  
__I hate her stupid voice  
__I hate the way she finds loopholes in the locks of my heart  
__I hate the way where I find myself lonely when I look out the window  
__I hate the way she said, 'I'm sorry.'  
__I hate the way she says anything.  
__Especially when the way she said, 'Why doesn't Naruto-kun like me?'  
__I hated that._

_Get away  
__Stay away from my heart  
__I'll kill you.  
__She wasn't afraid of dying.  
__I hated that.  
__I should've killed her.  
__Something stopped me.  
__Stupid life.  
__I still hate her  
__But I love her too.  
__I hate that.  
__I hate how everything worked out.  
__I want to kill myself._

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, I was looking to see if the title Feeling was taken by anyone and I looked and said, "Oh fudge. It is." And it happens to be a GaaraxNaruto fic. It's a fic done by Kaira-chan. So, I apologizing for taking the name of her fic! -bows- Err, this is awkward. I think I'm going to go change the title once I think of the name. ANYWAY, this poem was hard because I have NO idea how in the world GaaHina was created. I had such difficulty. HOWEVER, there are great poem writers in the world that I looked up. Teehee! So, I got one word, weakness--and made it from there. Hope you enjoy!

I think I have a new idea for a title name,

Sammy


	4. Why? SasukexHinata

Poem 4: Why? (SasukexHinata)

_A protector is what you need So why not pick the guy at the top?_  
_Why do you pick the guy at the bottom?  
__What's so appealing?  
__Just why do you pick him?_

_Protecting the weak,  
__Protecting you, really.  
__I want to be your hero  
__No one else's  
__Just stop starting at him_

_What's so cool?  
__Do you like idiots?  
__I can be dumb too.  
__I can be loud.  
__I can be whatever you want me to be  
__So why him?_

_I was unnoticing because I thought  
__Maybe you'd like me too  
__He doesn't notice you  
__And I don't notice you  
__So why don't you look at me?_

_Is it because everyone else likes me?  
__Do you want to be unique?  
__I can make everyone dislike me.  
__Will you look my way then?  
__Why not me?_

_If I kiss you  
__Will you love me?  
__If I hold a rose in my hand for you  
__Will you love me?  
__He wouldn't do all those things.  
__But I can.  
__So why?  
__Why don't you love me?_

---------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: OMG. This poem made by heart tingle. XD I was actually drawing a few SasukexHinata pictures and they're really cute. I'll post them up on my profile sooner or later. I do NOT love the couple, but I think it's one worth thinking of. Heck, I think it was because I did Promises Made In a Stupor. Hahahaha, how weird.

Teehee,

Sammy


	5. Suki da Suki da HinataxNaruto

Poem 5: Suki da. Suki da. (HinataxNaruto)

_Only for you_  
_My eyes are only for you  
__I will watch you  
__And watch you succeed._

_It's what I need.  
__You're the strength I need  
__Please, one day,  
__I want you to watch me  
__Your ninja way  
__Will be our ninja day sometime soon_

_You're my strength  
__And even though I can't say it  
__I'll whisper it  
__Suki da. Suki da._

_These eyes are only watching you  
__I'll only look at you.  
__You are my strength  
__And so, I wish that we could someday meet on the same terms._

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: YAYS. I love NarutoxHinata. I think it's the cutest couple EVER. Next to KibaxHinata though. Hee-hee -sweatdrops- This isn't my favorite poem, but it's worth more than nothing--which is a good thing. So, I hope you all liked it--supporters or not.

Kudos to fans,

Sammy


End file.
